Future's Hope
by Dark Tamer
Summary: COMPLETED! An evil digimon from a different time has come to destroy the Tamers and their partners. When a new warrior comes to help them, will they be able to stop the evil and change their futures or will they perish in the past? Please R&R.
1. Enemy From The Future?

**Chapter 1: Enemy From The Future?**

It was a sunny day in Shinjuku and the tamers were having their summer vacation. The digimon were back so that meant it would be even more exciting to go places. Takato, Henry, Kazu, Kenta, and Jeri, along with their partners and Calumon, decided to go to the beach.

"Man, I thought school would never end!" said Kazu.

"Yeah, I know. Well, now we get to relax and have some fun!" said Takato.

They walked across the hot sand and looked for a place to set up. They finally found a nice spot not to far from the ocean. They laid out the two blankets to make one big one and Jeri set down the picnic basket between the two so they wouldn't blow off. Guilmon leaned down and sniffed the picnic basket. Everyone went down into the ocean water except for Jeri and Guilmon, who was putting his nose in the picnic basket.

"Guilmon! Come over here and stop trying to get into the picnic basket!" Takato said.

"Hey Jeri! Are you coming in the water?" yelled Kazu.

Jeri just shook her head and said, "No. I think I'll stay here and make sure Guilmon doesn't get into the food."

Jeri made herself comfortable and sat on the blankets, watching the others play. Takato finally got Guilmon to get away from the picnic basket to come play in the water with them. About an hour past noon, they got hungry so they went back to the picnic spot. They set out the plates and passed out the food to everyone. Jeri had packed sandwiches, rice balls, some juice drinks, and a small chocolate cake for dessert. After everyone had eaten, they decided to go play in the water again. Since they had eaten everything, Jeri had no reason to stay behind. She went with them and had a great time having swim races and just splashing each other with water.

Meanwhile, in the city, Rika was walking with her grandma in the shopping mall. Her mom had nagged her again about having nothing but jeans and wanted her to go buy some dresses. Of course, Rika would rather be thrown in a pit of snakes than actually run around in a dress. They had gone from shop to shop and finally, Rika's grandma decided to go home. They were walking towards the subway, when Rika's digivice made a beeping sound indicating that a digimon was bioemerging.

"Hey grandma. I just remembered that I have to meet someone," Rika said.

Her grandma looked at her and replied, "All right. Just be home by dinner time, ok?"

"Don't worry grandma. I will."

With that said Rika went off in the opposite direction. She found a spot on the sidewalk where no one was at and called her digimon.

"Renamon?"

The fox-like digimon appeared out of nowhere beside her.

"Yes Rika?"

"Another one just bioemerged. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's go."

Renamon and Rika ran down the streets of Shinjuku, heading toward the thick blanket of fog that had just emerged from nowhere.

At the beach, the other tamers digivices went off as well. But since they were in the water and they left them with their stuff, they couldn't hear them. But Guilmon had sensed the digimon bioemerging. He stopped playing and started to growl with his pupils getting small.

"Guilmon what is it? Do you sense a digimon?" Takato asked after he noticed his friends behavior.

"Yeah. And it's not that far away from us either," Guilmon replied looking at Takato.

"Then we better get going. I have a feeling that Rika and Renamon have already arrived there," Henry said.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on our things. That way we don't have to pick them up and carry them and you guys can come back," Jeri said.

"Are you sure Jeri?" Takato asked.

Jeri nodded and said, "Yeah, I'll be fine. You guys better get going if you wanna get there before anything bad happens."

"Right. Let's go Guilmon."

They ran off toward the digital field, leaving Jeri and Calumon sitting on the blankets waiting for their return and hoping that nothing bad will happen. As they went through the digital field, Takato lowered his goggles over his eyes and Henry put on his sunglasses. When they finally got to where the digimon was, Rika was already there. Standing beside her were Renamon and, surprisingly enough, Impmon.

"Rika!" yelled Takato.

Rika turned around and saw the guys heading her way.

"I thought you guys went to the beach. And where's Jeri and Calumon?"

"We decided to come help you and Jeri and Calumon decided to stay at the beach to watch our stuff. We thought she would come with us but she didn't," Takato replied.

"Rika, have you figured out what digimon it is?" Henry asked as he came up beside her.

"No, because the digimon isn't around here. I can't find a signal from it anywhere."

"Maybe it's a fluke," suggested Kenta.

"Or it could've not come all the way through yet. Momentie," Terriermon said.

"How can we momentie when we're supposed to be fighting a digimon?" Kazu asked the small digimon.

"Well, if it doesn't come through, then we can all go back to what we were doing," Terriermon responded.

"I think it's going to come through. Its presence is starting to get stronger and stronger. It should be here soon," Impmon said.

Suddenly, a huge flash of light enveloped over the tamers. They all shut their eyes from the sudden brightness. As the light started to dim, a shadow figure of a digimon could be seen. The digimon stayed alert for sudden attacks. The fog lifted and standing there was a huge bird digimon. It had four yellow wings with yellow feathers. Its face, chest, and black talons were brown and, on the top of its head were yellow and red feathers. To complete its appearance, the ends of its tail had long red chains that flowed downward. The tamers stared at the digimon.

"Man, he's huge!" said Takato.

Henry pulled out his D-Arc to scan it but nothing on the digimon came up.

"You guys. I can't get any data on this digimon," Henry said.

"That's just great. How do we know what level to digivolve to if we don't even know what level this guy is at?" said Rika.

The huge bird digimon stared at the tamers, which made them all uneasy. After some silence the digimon finally spoke. His voice bellowed through the entire city, it seemed like.

"You humans and your digimon. The day has finally come for you to meet your end. I have come to annihilate you but first I must do away with two digimon that are responsible for keeping me away from conquering the two worlds."

He looked over at Renamon and Impmon and then continued his speech.

"You two are responsible for keeping me from my ultimate goal. You shall be the first to die."

Takato looked at the digimon and said, "Why? Why do you want to destroy Renamon and Impmon? What have they done to you? We don't know who you even are."

The digimon looked at Takato and said, "Of course you don't know who I am. I am from the future! I have come to the past to get rid of you so I can rule over the two worlds!"

"The future? But that's impossible," Henry said.

"I don't care if he's from the prehistoric times. He's going down. Ready Renamon?" Rika said looking at her partner.

Renamon nodded and Rika pulled out her D-Arc.

"Bioemerge Activate!"

A huge light enveloped the two and started to form into one being.

"Renamon bioemerge to…Sakuyamon!"

Henry and Takato pulled out their D-Arcs as well and said, "Bioemerge Activate!"

"Guilmon bioemerge to...Gallantmon!"

"Terriermon bioemerge to...MegaGargomon!"

Impmon digivolved as well and before anyone realized it, four megas stood in front of the huge digimon. The digimon looked at them, unimpressed.

"You can digivolve if you want. But it won't save you!"

"We'll see about that! Lighting Joust!" Gallantmon said as his saber blasted at the bird.

"Gargo Missles!" MegaGargomon shouted as two huge missiles were fired at the bird.

Sakuyamon lifted her hand up and shouted, "Spirit Strike!" as three colored foxes emerged from her.

Beelzemon held out his gun and said, "Double Impact!"

The attacks hit the digimon dead on but when the smoke cleared, not a scratch was on the bird.

"I don't believe it! We didn't even scratch him!" Gallantmon said.

The digimon chuckled evilly, flew up in the air over the megas, spread his wings, and his entire body was in flame as he shouted, "Crimson Flame!" The attack was made so fast that the others couldn't dodge it in time and soon they were all hit by the huge flame attack. After the smoke settled, everyone was back in their rookie forms with a lot of damage done to them. Kazu and Kenta ran up to them to see if they were all right.

"Pathetic humans and digimon. Did you really think you could actually defeat me? You will die before you even come close to even marking me. You know what power I possess, but it is not enough. I will return and when I do, you will hand me over the two digimon I seek. Until then, farewell future corpses."

He laughed as he flew out of sight into the air. The tamers groaned and tried to get up with all the damage the digimon did to them.

"Chumley, are you ok?" Kazu asked as he knelt to Takato.

"Yeah I think so. I just got a lot taken out of me, is all," Takato answered.

After some help with Kazu and Kenta, the tamers and their digimon were on their feet, but had a lot of questions running through their heads. Who is this digimon, why is he after Renamon and Impmon, and is he really from the future?


	2. A New Warrior

**Chapter 2: A New Warrior**

The day after the attack, Takato, Henry, Rika, Jeri, Kazu, and Kenta and their partners were at Guilmon's Hideout. Impmon was also there, because Renamon had informed him of the meeting and he came on his own behalf. They were all still puzzled as to why this new digimon wanted them destroyed especially Renamon and Impmon. They had called the meeting to see if anyone had any suggestions, but no one did.

"We still have to figure out who this guy is and why he's attacking us," Rika said.

"Yeah. But how do we find out?" replied Henry.

"We could try to figure it out for ourselves," suggested Kenta.

Rika scowled at him and said, "How are we supposed to do that when we know nothing?"

Kenta shrugged leaving Rika mad at him for even suggesting such a thing. They all started to wonder if they would ever figure it out. They were just about to call it a day and go home, when suddenly a digital field emerged. Funny thing is, it emerged only a few feet away from Guilmon's Hideout. They came out of the hideout and looked at the digital field. The digimon stood ready for the digimon that would come out of there. The fog lifted and the tamers gasped when they realized who it was.

"Azulongmon! What are you doing here?" Takato said surprised.

Azulongmon looked at them and said with a low voice, "It's nice to see you again children. I am glad to see you all together again. I have come here to tell you that a great new evil has come to our world."

"We know. That digimon came here yesterday and was talking about ruling both worlds," Henry said.

Azulongmon sighed and said, "Yes. He has come for that reason my friends. But there is something else you should know about this digimon. He is not from here but from the future I'm afraid."

"Wait a minute. Are you saying that when he was here yesterday, he had really come from the future somehow? But that's impossible, isn't it?" Kazu asked.

"Maybe. But not entirely impossible. It seems that this digimon found a way to rip a hole from his time into ours. He has come here to change our present for his future."

"Hmmm. I guess that would explain why we couldn't inflict any damage on him. If digimon can evolve to become stronger, then I guess it would explain his power," said Henry.

"But if that's true, then how are we supposed to beat him," Rika asked.

"That is where I shall tell you the other reason why I am here," said Azulongmon."When that digimon came into our time, so did another. He is not here to fight you, but to help you. He was fighting this digimon when the rip between the two times came open. He followed the digimon here but did not come to the Real World. Instead, he came to the Digital World and found me. This is what he told me and I have brought him with me. He will only help if you want him to help."

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to have another digimon on the team. Besides he might be able to answer all of our questions," said Terriermon.

The tamers agreed with him.

"All right then. Come on out. They want your help and they will need it," said Azulongmon as he spoke to someone standing in the shadows.

The figure walked forward and once he was completely into the sunlight, everyone dropped their jaws and gasped.

"I...I don't believe it! It's a…" Rika stammered.

"It's another Impmon!" Takato said, finishing Rika's sentence.

Indeed it did look like an Impmon, but it wasn't. It had the same body, same ears, and same purple skin with a white face. But there were some things different about him that made him different from an Impmon. Instead of emerald green eyes, he had diamond blue eyes. His bandana was worn the way Ryo's was when the tamers first met Ryo. He didn't have an evil smiley on his stomach, just a bare chest. His gloves were black with spikes on the knuckles and the ends had holes where his five purple fingers came through. At the ends of his fingers were white fingernails about one to two inches long. To add to this, he had on a black jacket that only went down to his waist. On his back he carried a sword that looked to big for him to handle and if he ever took off the sword, you would see a huge ying-yang symbol in the middle of his jacket. This new digimon looked at them with unconcern.

"I would like you to meet Inderamon, a warrior from the future. I'm sure he will explain everything to you," Azulongmon said. He turned to Inderamon and said, "I will leave you now. Are you sure this is what you want?"

Inderamon turned and, unlike Impmon's voice, Inderamon carried a smooth voice that had only a tiny accent in it. He said to the sovereign, "Yes. This is my choice and I am willing to carry it out. Thank you for understanding."

Azulongmon nodded and then left through an invisible portal. Inderamon turned and looked at the tamers. They were all still shocked to see a digimon that looked almost exactly like Impmon. No one was sure what to say.

Inderamon smiled and said, "Well now. I suppose you have a lot of questions for me. Might as well get comfortable somewhere cause I have a feeling this will take a while."

Inderamon went over to a tree and sat down with his arms crossed. The others sat by him, unsure of what to say. Finally, Henry broke the silence.

"Inderamon, what was that digimon that came here yesterday? We've never seen anything like him and we couldn't get any data off of him with our D-Arcs."

Inderamon looked at him and then answered his question.

"The digimon you fought was Phoenixmon."

"Phoenixmon?" Takato asked.

Inderamon nodded and then continued. "Phoenixmon wasn't bad to begin with. After the battles between digimon and humans ceased, Phoenixmon came to the sovereigns and wished to help in renewing the digital world. He helped us and our world had peace over it. Digimon still fought each other but the battles between the real world and ours were finally over...or so we thought. Suddenly, something happened to the sovereigns. No one knows what. One minute they were ruling and the next thing anyone knew, they were gone. Phoenixmon blamed their deaths on the humans with digimon partners and said that they must suffer for what they have done. It was a mess. At first, the digimon that did associate humans either fled or were destroyed. But then… he started to destroy more than that. He destroyed innocent digimon and soon found a way into the real world. Once he was there, he slaughtered humans. Even little children weren't safe. That monster destroyed everything! Our homes, our families, our friends, and our futures. After everything that I had was taken away from me, I decided on my destiny. I vowed that Phoenixmon would pay for what he did and that is why I'm here. To stop the chaos he will bring to this world."

"What about us? I mean...what happened to us?" Kenta asked.

Inderamon looked at them, sighed, and said, "They destroyed you as well. You were all adults when this happened. You tried to stop it but...you were destroyed in the process. Some of you died in battle and others…died of murder! I remember watching...those things...murder my family. They made sure they died painfully. I can never forgive them."

"Your family?" Kazu asked.

Inderamon lowered his head and said, "Yes. My parents. They killed them. Both my father and... my mother."

They looked at him confused and Rika said, "But I thought digimon couldn't have parents or offspring."

"A lot has changed since the D-Reaper. The digimon evolved into becoming almost like humans. They had schools, families, and mates, almost everything. But it was destroyed," Inderamon said, shaking his head as if trying to get rid of a bad memory.

"They killed your parents? That's awful," Takato said.

"What kind of person would do such a thing?" said Renamon.

Inderamon only shook his head not saying anything. His eyes were filled with sadness. The tamers couldn't imagine what had happened. All the pain and suffering couldn't comprehend with what Inderamon was feeling.

"Who were your parents?" Jeri asked.

"I can't tell you. That is something that will not be revealed."

"What else can you tell us about him?" Henry asked.

"Nothing. Except that he's a cold-blooded monster who's only desire here is to destroy."

Henry nodded and said, "I think that's everything we wanted to know."

"Wait a sec. We're still wondering why Phoenixmon wants to destroy Renamon and Impmon so badly," Takato said.

"Yeah. What's so special about those two anyway?" Terriermon said.

Impmon glared at him and Inderamon said, "That's something to do with my time, not yours. Don't worry about it for now. Just focus on the enemy and don't listen to him. He likes to provoke people."

_I can see why Phoenixmon wants to destroy Impmon, because of who Inderamon looks like. But as for Renamon...I don't know. _Henry thought to himself.

As darkness fell, they all decided to call it a day and went home. Takato looked at the mysterious digimon and knew he didn't have anywhere to go.

"Hey Inderamon. Do you want to stay at my place, since you have nowhere to go."

Inderamon shrugged his shoulders and said, "I'll find my own way. See ya!"

With that he took off into the night, leaving Takato standing there wondering about today's events.


	3. Battling Secrets

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been rough around here lately. Anyway, here's the third chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Battling Secrets**

After Takato got dressed, he went into the back of his parent's bakery, took some bread for Guilmon, and headed to the park. When he got there, Guilmon was happy that Takato had gotten him some bread and started to eat. The others got there for some more discussion. Jeri didn't come today because her family decided to go visit relatives in northern Tokyo. Rika looked around for Inderamon but didn't see him.

"Hey Takato. Where's Inderamon?"

Takato gulped and said, "I'm not sure. He didn't want to stay with anyone last night and he took off."

"Great. We finally get some help and now we can't even find him. What's he going to do? Appear only when Phoenixmon attacks us?"

"Well, that does sound like a good idea," said a voice up in a tree.

The tamers looked up and saw Inderamon sitting on a tree branch with one leg dangling down. He just looked at them and smiled.

"Hey don't worry. It's not like we're going to miss you anyway," Terriermon said.

Inderamon smiled and said, "Well no one would miss you either. You're annoying."

"Hey! I'll have you know that I'll be missed and you're probably as annoying as Impmon here."

Impmon growled at Terriermon while Terriermon jumped down from Henry's shoulders and stood in front of the tree, looking at Inderamon.

"Maybe. But I have the sense of knowing when to stop my insulting. Unlike some people. Besides who would you be missed by? Suzie?"

"Yeah and Henry too."

Inderamon just shrugged his shoulders not saying anything more. Terriermon looked at him and finally spoke.

"Well I guess no one would miss you, seeing as you have no one to miss you."

"Terriermon!" Henry said.

Inderamon stopped smiling and just looked at the bunny below him. Terriermon looked at his tamer.

"What? It's true. Besides I'm sure no one would miss him even if he did have someone to miss him."

"Terriermon!" Henry said again.

Inderamon's eyes slanted and kept looking at Terriermon. Suddenly, Terriermon had a blue orb around him.

"Terriermon! Stop it! What are you doing to him?" Henry said looking at Inderamon.

Henry ran to grab his partner. Inderamon then held up his hand and, right when Henry went to grab him, Inderamon's hand motioned upwards, making Terriermon hover in the air. Henry fell as Terriermon slipped from his grasp. The others watched unsure of what to do. Terriermon kept going upwards until he was face to face with Inderamon. Terriermon gulped, now afraid of him. Inderamon looked at him and finally spoke.

"Don't **ever** talk to me like that. Maybe I should just leave and let Phoenixmon destroy **your** family. Then you will know what it feels like to be alone and to have no one miss you."

With that said, Inderamon swiped his hand across his chest making the orb around Terriermon disappear. Terriermon fell and Henry caught him in his hands. Henry looked at his partner to make sure he was all right.

"Terriermon, you ok?"

"Yeah. But that was freaky."

Takato glared at Inderamon and said, "What did you do to him?"

Inderamon merely shrugged and said, "I just did a little levitation on him. Wasn't going to hurt him, but maybe I should have. I know my father would've if he were in the same position. He never took crap from anyone."

Henry looked up at him and said, "By father, do you mean Impmon?"

Inderamon nodded.

"I'm surprised he didn't hurt him. He was close enough to smash Terriermon's face in," Rika said.

As Inderamon stared at the ground, trying to get rid of his anger, Impmon looked at him. There was something different about him but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Sure his looks were different, but his techniques and powers were nothing like his. Also, he could understand why Phoenixmon wanted him dead, but Renamon? What does she have to do with any of this? After a few minutes of silence, a sudden explosion filled the quiet city air. The tamers all looked and saw some of the city in flames.

"It's Phoenixmon! He must be trying to lure us out by attacking a defenseless city," Inderamon said.

"Well I'm not going to stay here and let innocent people get hurt. Ready Guilmon?" Takato said.

Guilmon nodded and said, "Always ready when you are."

"Ok! Then lets show him what we're made of," Rika said.

Takato, Rika, and Henry held up their D-Arcs and said, "Bio-merge Activate!"

A bright light from each of their D-Arcs enveloped them and their partners. Soon, there stood three megas and a fourth one stood beside them as Impmon warp-digivolved to Beelzemon Blast Mode. Inderamon looked at them and smiled. He jumped down from the tree landing beside the megas. Kazu, Kenta, MarineAngemon, and Calumon climbed onto Gaurdramon's back.

Gallantmon looked at Inderamon and said, "Inderamon. Aren't you going to digivolve?"

Inderamon smiled and said, "I can't digivolve. Never have and never will."

"But how are you supposed to help us defeat Phoenixmon?" Sakuyamon asked.

Inderamon winked and said, "I have my ways. Now lets go before Phoenixmon destroys the entire city."

They all took off and, since they could all fly one way or another, they forgot about Inderamon's mode of transportation. Of course, Kazu came up to them to ponder this situation.

"You guys do realize that Inderamon doesn't look like he has flying capabilities and that we probably just left him behind."

"Well that's just great. Thanks for notifying us Kazu," Rika said sarcastically.

They were about to head back when they heard a voice.

"Hey! You do realize you're going the wrong way."

They all looked and what they saw would send anyone off of the edge. There was Inderamon, up in the air, and not just floating but standing! It looked as though there was a floor or something in the air and he was standing on it. He looked at them some more and pointed toward his right.

"He's that way and no more damage has been done so I'm guessing he's waiting for us, or rather you because he has no idea that I'm here, rather patiently."

They nodded and followed Inderamon toward the area he confirmed as Phoenixmon's landing area. They got there and landed swiftly, staring at the huge bird digimon.

"So, you decided to go into your mega forms again. Useless. Simply useless," Phoenixmon said as he quickly did his ultimate attack on them.

"Crimson Flame!"

They all tried to avoid the attack but once again Phoenixmon was too fast and had successfully hit his targets. They screamed as pain went through their bodies and de-digivolved back into their rookie forms. Phoenixmon laughed as he watched them struggle to their feet. Inderamon moved in front of Phoenixmon, preparing to attack the mega.

"Phoenixmon! How dare you! How dare you come into the past to try and change it for your future! The blood of humans and the data of digimon are stained on your claws from your rampage in our time but now you come here for more destruction! You make me, and anyone else that knows you, sick. Sick to our stomachs."

Phoenixmon stared at him and said, "So, you have decided to follow me here. Stay out of this Inderamon. This is nothing of your concern."

"Nothing of my concern! You monster! It's because of you that I feel this way! I will not let you destroy the warriors who have saved our own world. They deserve to live and they shall not die under your talons."

"How noble of you, to sacrifice yourself for those you don't even know about. You hardly know anything. You are not a threat to me…"

"Well I should be. You were mighty scared when we were fighting in our time. I almost destroyed you, but then you escaped into this time hoping to get rid of me for good. But it backfired! I followed you and now I am going to make you pay for all the lives you ruined… by destroying you."

Phoenixmon looked at him. He knew Inderamon was right, but he also knew Inderamon hadn't told these tamers anything about the future. It wouldn't matter anyway. Soon he will have supreme rule over the worlds and nothing would be in his way. Not even Inderamon. He looked at Renamon and Impmon, standing there next to each other. He smiled and did his attack.

"Star Light Explosion!" he said has thousands of stars started to come crashing down on the two rookies.

Inderamon was fast though as he teleported and stepped in front of the two, raised his hands up, and said, "Shadowed Shield!" as a gray orb of energy shielded them. Inderamon held the shield up as long as he could and, after Phoenixmon's attacked ceased, the shield went down and Inderamon landed on his knees panting heavily.

"What's wrong Inderamon? I thought you were stronger than that. How disappointing," Phoenixmon said tauntingly.

Inderamon looked at him and said, "Go to hell!"

Phoenixmon ignored him and continued.

"You may have protected them for now, but what makes you think you can protect them throughout this battle? I know how much they must mean to you but you're only protecting them because you know if they die you won't exist. Your only here to insure that you are born."

"That's not true and you know it! I'm here to destroy you! I could care less if I am born in the future or not!"

"Then why haven't you told them the truth, Inderamon? Why haven't you told them about your… parents?"

Inderamon just stared at him and started to clench his fists. He was trying to make the others believe that he was selfish just like his father. Inderamon stared at the ground, unsure of what to say next. Phoenixmon smiled and knew how to get this conversation more intense.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid that they will find out? Come now. Look at yourself. Who do you resemble the most? Your father perhaps? Are you afraid that they will find out that you are just as selfish and cold-hearted as your father was?"

Those words hit Inderamon hard. Despite how weak he was at the moment, he stood up and walked up to Phoenixmon. Breathing heavily and glaring at him, he said, "I will **never **be who my father was! He made a wrong choice but he righted it by protecting people and destroying creeps like you. I promised him, my mother, and all of the other warriors that I would always protect the innocent and put others needs in front of my own. I promised them...and I'm keeping my promise."

He unsheathed the sword from his back and held it forward, ready for battle. Phoenixmon looked at the imp and saw that he was willing to fight to the bitter end. He looked upon the two digimon he wanted to destroy so much but he knew that he had to destroy Inderamon to do so.

"You can try to destroy me, Inderamon, but what makes you think that I won't be able to destroy your parents as well?"

_His parents? But that must mean that… _Henry thought as he realized who Inderamon was talking about. _Impmon is obviously his father and the only other person that could be his mother is...Renamon._

Phoenixmon looked at Inderamon and said, "Fine then. Let us see who the real champion is. Your fate has been set."

Phoenixmon dove at Inderamon as Inderamon held his sword high and charged at the huge bird.


	4. Inderamon's Gift

Here's the final chapter to this fanfic. Why I didn't update right after the third chapter is beyond me. I should've. Oh well...hope you like it and please R&R.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Inderamon's Gift**

Phoenixmon dove at Inderamon, trying to swipe him with his claws. Inderamon jumped high above him as the claws hit where he was once standing. Inderamon held his sword high and shouted, "Kasai Sword!" as his sword glowed red. He swung it and, as he was doing so, a red beam of energy came out of it. Phoenixmon swung around in time to see the red blast of energy hit his chest. He screamed and fell back but recovered quickly as he used his attack.

"Crimson Flame!"

The flames came at Inderamon with impressive speed but Inderamon was also fast. He held out one hand and shouted, "Shadowed Shield!" as a gray orb of energy enveloped his person. When the attack came in contact with the shield, a bright light of the attack hitting its target filled the air.

"We have to help him!" shouted Takato.

"How are we supposed to do that, Takato? We can't even withstand one attack from that thing without the digimon going back to their rookie levels," Rika replied.

As the rumble from the attacks ceased, Takato looked down and said, "I just feel so useless."

Henry walked up to his friend and said, "We all want to help Takato but there's nothing we can do right now."

The battle continued with Phoenixmon throwing his flames at Inderamon and Inderamon countering the attacks with his shield or just throwing a blast of energy from his sword at him. The tamers watched nervously as Inderamon was hit with Phoenixmon's attacks and vice versa. Finally, as what seemed like hours, the attacks ceased. Phoenixmon stood there with a lot of damage done to him. Inderamon was panting with damage done to him as well.

_If I attack him with one good strong attack, then I will be rid of this pest forever. _Phoenixmon thought as he readied his attack.

Phoenixmon dove at Inderamon with his talons but he dodged it, which distracted him long enough for Phoenixmon to unleash his attack.

"Crimson Flame!" he said as he put most of his energy into the attack.

Inderamon turned but didn't have enough time to dodge the attack. They could only watch as the attack hit him fully. They waited and once the smoke cleared, they could see Inderamon on the ground, injured badly.

"Inderamon!" Takato said as he ran to him.

"Takato, wait!" Henry called after his friend.

Everyone followed Takato as he picked up the injured digimon in his arms. Inderamon slowly opened his blue eyes and managed a smile.

"Hang on Inderamon. You'll be all right," Takato said.

Inderamon shook his head and said, "Sorry. I know now it was meant to be. You need to destroy Phoenixmon in your time. If you do, your futures and fates will be changed, as well as mine."

"But how will we destroy him?" Rika asked.

Inderamon reached into his black jacket and brought out six colored balls. He handed them to each of the tamers, including Impmon, Kazu, and Kenta.

"These hold the ancient spirits that were found in my time. I've held onto them for a while and now they can be put to good use. A warning though. They can only be used once and after that they won't be able to be activated. Use them well…" he said as he started to close his eyes.

"Inderamon?"

He opened his eyes again and said, "One more thing. After this battle, only one of you will remember it so you know what the future may bring. I've already chosen him but you mustn't make the others remember. Now…it's time for me to go."

He closed his eyes for the last time and then glowed a brilliant yellow as his data flickered upward and soon none of his body was left. Takato clutched the red ball in his hand and knew that they were the only ones left. He stood up and looked at Phoenixmon.

"Well now. That's one down," Phoenixmon said tauntingly.

"You'll pay for what you did Phoenixmon!" Takato boldly said.

"Ohhh. I'm scared."

"You ready Guilmon?" he asked looking to his partner.

"Let's go Takato."

Takato held up the red ball and said, "Ancient Spirit of Flame…Awaken!"

A gold light surrounded the two as they started to digivolve.

ANCIENT BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Ancient biomerge activate!"

"Guilmon ancient biomerge to…Ancient Greymon!"

Standing in their place was a dragon type digimon in red armor on all fours with fiery wings, yellow hair, and a white mask with three horns on it masking his face.

Henry held up his green ball and said, "Ancient Spirit of Nature…Awaken!"

ANCIENT BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Ancient biomerge activate!"

"Terriermon ancient biomerge to…Ancient Beetlemon!"

In their place was a huge blue insect digimon with blue scissor hands and yellow wings with four feet.

Rika held up her white ball and said, "Ancient Spirit of Light…Awaken!"

ANCIENT BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Ancient biomerge activate!"

"Renamon ancient biomerge to…Ancient Irismon!"

In their place was a humanoid figure that had a purple covering on her with green armor plates on her arms and a gold mask with an eagle figurine on her face as well as blue hair and a sword in her hand.

Kazu and Kenta decided it was their turn and held up their blue and brown balls.

"Ancient Spirit of Water…Activate!" Kenta said.

"Ancient Spirit of Steel…Activate!" Kazu said.

ANCIENT BIOMERGE DIGIVOLUTION

"Ancient biomerge activate!"

"MarineAngemon biomerge to…Ancient Mermaimon!"

"Gaurdramon biomerge to…Ancient Trojamon!"

In Kenta's place was a humanoid figure that was pale blue in skin and he had on blue coverings along with wings and a blue mask covering his face and had white hair while carrying a staff. In Kazu's place was a huge metal horse with a cannon on its front.

Impmon held up his black ball and said, "Ancient Spirit of Darkness…Awaken!"

ANCIENT DIGIVOLUTION

"Impmon ancient digivolve to…Ancient Sphinxmon!"

In his place was an Egyptian lion of some sort that was black with gold wings and claws.

The new evolved digimon charged at Phoenixmon, ready to destroy him.

"Gaia Tornado!" said Ancient Greymon as a fire tornado went at Phoenixmon.

"Calamity Thunder!" said Ancient Beetlemon as bolts of lightning struck down.

"Rainbow Symphony!" said Ancient Irismon as different colors of energy swarmed at Phoenixmon.

"Surprise Cannon!" said Ancient Trojamon as cannons were fired from the cannon in the center of his chest.

"Great Maelstrom!" Ancient Mermaimon said as he sent a giant wave of water at him.

"Dark Blast!" Ancient Sphinxmon said as he blasted him with dark energy.

Phoenixmon screeched as the attacks hit him. The powers of the ancients were stronger than him as they decided to end it.

"Let's finish this guys," Takato said inside of Ancient Greymon.

"Right!" the others said.

They all kept attacking making Phoenixmon land hard into the ground. He looked at them as his data started to slowly dissolve.

"No. I was supposed to be the ruler of both worlds. This wasn't supposed to happen!" he said.

"Well now you aren't. You've paid for your crimes, Phoenixmon, and now you will never again harm another being," said Ancient Greymon.

Phoenixmon screeched as his data completely dissolved and the tamers went back to their rookie forms.

'We did it. Thanks…Inderamon,' thought Takato.

Suddenly, a bright light enveloped them as the tamers squinted from it. Takato couldn't pull down his goggles as the brightness kept coming and then darkness crept in.

"Do you think he's ok?"

"I hope so."

"Momentai. He's moving, see?"

Takato groaned as he started to open his eyes to find a bunch of worried faces standing over him. His head hurt as he sat up and found that he was in his bathing suit. At first he was confused.

"You ok Takato?" Henry asked.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Huh? You don't remember?"

Takato shook his head as they stared at him. Renamon and Impmon were standing at a distance but obviously listening.

"We came here from the beach because of a bioemergence but it was a fluke. Right when the fog disappeared you fainted," Kenta said.

Takato then realized that it was the day they went to the beach and everything.

'It must've been just a dream,' he thought.

"Sorry. Guess I hit my head hard. I'll just head home."

"Well, I'll come too as soon as we get our stuff from the beach. Jeri and Calumon are waiting," said Kazu.

Takato nodded as he watched Rika take off and Impmon and Renamon jump across the rooftops. He then felt something nearby and looked behind him and gasped. Standing there was a faint image of Inderamon as he smiled at Takato.

"Only you will remember…" he said.

As the wind started to blow, Inderamon's image disappeared with it and Takato smiled.

'Guess it wasn't a dream after all…'

"Hey chumley! Hurry up!" Kazu said.

Takato saw that he was lagging behind and smiled as he caught up to them. No one knows what the future will bring, but one tamer knows one thing that will happen in the future. Hopefully Phoenixmon won't be one of those things that happen.


End file.
